


being gay isn't too bad when i'm being gay with you

by hoe_seok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, SO GAY, sports au ?, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_seok/pseuds/hoe_seok
Summary: do kyungsoo takes up swimming as a summer sport, even though he hates water. he claims that baekhyun and jongdae dragged him in, which is partially true, but it's also because of the tall male from another class who will be there too.





	

kyungsoo didn't particularly enjoy swimming, he decided, alike every other sport. the idea of sweating for hours on end in the hot blazing 40 degree weather didn't help either. 

 

"you're gonna be in water! it wouldn't matter!" jongdae lamented at his slightly shorter and much moodier friend. kyungsoo still wouldn't budge.

 

"yah," jongdae whined again, "just join me and baek! we're the closest friends, remember?"

 

the shortest male rolled his eyes. he'd like nothing more than to escape from the evil clutches of these two.

 

"it's either basketball or swimming." baekhyun added, a smug smirk on his face, knowing that kyungsoo hated the fact that he was seemingly, in his words, but most definitely lacking in stature. his partner-in-crime, kim jongdae, howled in amusement and gave baekhyun a high-five. they had kyungsoo cornered, again.

 

giving baekhyun and jongdae the most nastiest glare he could muster up, kyungsoo sighed, admitting defeat. with a pen between his fingers, kyungsoo firmly wrote his name next to park chanyeol's on the bo-

 

wait _. park chanyeol? _

 

_ park fucking chanyeol, _ who's not only captain of the bowling team, but also chairperson of class b? the tall, striking, toothy-grinned idiot that made himself want to shrivel up and hide his much less perfect row of teeth and "inability to participate enthusiastically" in physical education? that  _ park chanyeol? _

 

"oh no-" he mumbled, eyes growing wider than usual and immediately looking up at the two idiots' shit-eating grins. he was tricked. "what did you guys just make me do?"

 

yet again, they started laughing at kyungsoo's expression. it's not secret between the three that kyungsoo had an attraction towards the tall, more child-like male, no matter how many death glares were thrown, or heads shaken.

 

and with that, do kyungsoo takes up swimming as a summer sport, even though he hates water. he claims that baekhyun and jongdae dragged him in, which is partially true, but it's also because of the tall male from another class who will be there too.

-

it's the first day of swimming lessons and kyungsoo hates his newly bought swimming briefs; that the teachers stated was a standard across all students. he personally despised them for coming up with this decision. kyungsoo felt slightly awkward standing around with a group of more muscular boys who looked like they were meant to be in those horrid briefs. at least he had jongdae and baekhyun for consolation, though they were in the school's show choir and frequently trained for dances, they hadn't got as much physical muscle as vocal strength.

 

"i'll be starting with the role call!" the teacher called, with a look that could come off as pure enthusiasm, but he was most definitely just feigning it, kyungsoo believed. why would anyone be so willing to coach a bunch of loud, smelly teenage boys?

 

"park chanyeol!"

 

"here!" a deep, and most incredibly sexy voice called.

 

kyungsoo turned his head so quick at the noise that he could've twisted his neck. but there he was,  _ park chanyeol _ stood proudly in almost fully  _ naked _ glory. he was all kyungsoo had spent his time imagining instead of paying attention in korean literature. park chanyeol had the most perfect, chiseled abs and delicious v-line. and he had the arms of a god. baekhyun smacked kyungsoo in the head, effectively snapping him out of his reverie, and hissed, "the teacher is calling you."

 

if it were even possible, kyungsoo's eyes widened ten-fold and turned back to the teacher who had an eyebrow raised, staring at him. along with twenty other pairs of eyes. his face burning up, kyungsoo meekly raised his arm, stammering out a quiet, "here."

 

the whole class burst out into laughter, including jongdae and baekhyun. though jongdae was patting his back, and that made him feel better. also, the lack of a certain low voiced chuckle that he was used to hearing as he hung around the bowling team during their breaks.

-

chanyeol grinned as jongin, probably the most popular bowler, or student in general, in all of the school, mentioned the name of little kyungsoo from class a.

 

"rumours are going around that he's a  _ gay _ ," jongin started, and chanyeol's smile faded as his closest friend continued, "it's disgusting, right, chanyeol?"

 

"that's a little.. harsh, don't you think?" chanyeol mumbled out softly, as always when he felt the need to be serious. "just let him be." he felt a little indignant. chanyeol was gay too, but jongin was a close friend of his, even though he didn't know that. besides, jongin and chanyeol were so close, jongin would never have been that homophobic as to rid a close friend because of his sexual orientation, would he?

 

rolling his eyes, jongin shrugged, picking up a blue 10 bowling ball from the rack. "i'd never be friends with a gay, that's it." jongin exhaled and the bowling ball left his fingers.

 

strike. chanyeol swore he heard his heart shattering amongst the sound of falling bowling pins.

-

the second day of swimming couldn't have been worse for kyungsoo, or better actually. they had to pair up, and chanyeol was the only person in his class who didn't have a partner. so naturally, kyungsoo was volunteered by baekhyun and jongdae, who were practically clinging onto each other. 

 

"uh hi, i'm chanyeol." the taller male introduced with a lopsided grin, revealing a dimple in his right cheek. kyungsoo never noticed that he had a dimple.

 

"do kyungsoo. but i'm sure everyone knows that by now." the shorter mumbled with a small sigh, thinking back to yesterday's embarrassing event.

 

chanyeol let out a hearty laugh, kyungsoo was so cute; he just wanted to gather the smaller male up in his arms and hug him. instead, he gathered his emotions and gave kyungsoo the same grin again. "don't worry about it. let's start practicing."

 

kyungsoo had forgotten the fact that swimming lessons actually included going into the water. he was pretty content with just standing and gawking at chanyeol's perfect physique the whole time, but that plan obviously wasn't going well.

 

carefully, kyungsoo sat at the edge and slipped in, unlike chanyeol who dived in ass first, splashing every student in a kilometres radius. after he rose to the surface, chanyeol laughed, running his fingers through his wet hair to get them out of his eyes and kyungsoo didn't know that he could fall in love so much further with the boy.

 

chanyeol grinned widely at kyungsoo's awe-struck, or most probably disgusted (hey, a boy could dream, alright?), expression. it made his heart blossom, to be able to make the shorter male look at himself this way. sure, he adored kyungsoo's serious, no-shit face but now he was absolutely adorable and chanyeol just couldn't choose which he favoured more.

-

now, even after the sports lessons chanyeol found himself lingering around kyungsoo and his delightful two friends; jongdae and baekhyun. it was almost as if they were destined to be friends in the first place, or maybe the two were just very accommodating. but chanyeol liked it, and loved it too due to the fact that he got to spend more time with kyungsoo. and up till now, he never knew that kyungsoo was a vegetarian. something about "saving the animals", he'd said.

 

but this was not taken lightly in the eyes of jongin, who slowly drifted away from chanyeol. kyungsoo could swear that he had overheard the tan boy hissing lies to sehun and zitao, the new chinese transfer student, in the school's library. and he's sure he had seen jongin glaring holes into chanyeol's back a few times when they were sitting together at lunch. kyungsoo wasn't entirely sure what was going on and just decided to ignore it. maybe he could ask chanyeol another time.

-

_ is it wrong to be gay? _

 

chanyeol texts kyungsoo one night. he couldn't go to sleep. jongin had called him an hour before, calling him downright disgusting for hanging around "a gay". "kyungsoo has a name," chanyeol reminded before hanging up.

 

_ No. _

 

kyungsoo's finger wavers over the screen but he taps send anyways. without thinking, his fingers fly over the screen as he types out his next sentence.

 

_ I'm gay and I don't see anything wrong about it, I'm just attracted to boys instead of girls. _

 

hopefully, chanyeol wasn't a homophobic freak alike the rest of the cohort and his parents. kyungsoo was up late typing up a last minute report for his history lesson, first period on the next day. he'd spend too much time going for extra swimming lessons, since chanyeol would be there, and had let this crucial information slip from his mind.

 

chanyeol hadn't replied. putting his phone down, kyungsoo let out a quiet sigh. the taller male probably didn't want to talk to kyungsoo ever again. but then his phone vibrated.

 

_ i'm gay too. _

 

_ but jongin just called me and doesn't want to be seen with me because he's a huge dick. _

 

_ sorry for the curse i meant male genitalia. _

 

chanyeol bit on his lower lip. so kyungsoo really was gay. he likes boys. chanyeol is a boy. it was a crazy thought to him, but maybe kyungsoo would like a boy like chanyeol, as much as the latter liked a boy like kyungsoo.

 

_ Don't worry, he really is a dick. At least you have me now, right? And the two idiots, of course... _

 

the taller male let out a small chuckle, rolling onto his back and smiling like an idiot at his phone. "at least i have you.." he mumbled to himself, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks. he was so happy that kyungsoo couldn't see him like this.

 

_ so i guess i'll never have to worry, because do kyungsoo will protect me? _

 

kyungsoo's face immediately turned bright red. was park chanyeol...  _ flirting  _ with him?

 

_ Me? Protect you? That doesn't sound right. The tall one is always the more protective one in the relationship. _

 

he clicked send before he could even realise what a huge mistake he had made. kyungsoo smacked his face with his history textbook. this time, he was certain that park chanyeol would never to talk to him again.

 

but on the other end of the conversation, chanyeol had the widest grin in history and a face as red as kyungsoo's too. 

 

_ relationship? gladly. _

 

_ Park Chanyeol... _

 

"shit," chanyeol cursed under his breath, was kyungsoo mad?

 

_ Call me now, idiot number 3. _

 

the taller man fought back a chuckle, so he wasn't mad. he had to hear his voice, and without even considering the amount of trouble he would get into by being caught up that late, chanyeol hit the call button next to kyungsoo's name.

 

"h-hello..?" kyungsoo whispered meekly.

 

"hey.. do you maybe.. want to be my boyfriend?" chanyeol mumbled, his voice low and a little hoarse. he was struggling to hide the shakiness in his voice from the erratic pumping of his nervous heart.

 

"park chanyeol... i thought you'd never ask."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fanfiction, so awkward....


End file.
